Yes to Forever
by SWEET-STUFF063
Summary: Once Bella's life is in the hands of the Cullens, when she is born, can they give her what it takes to grow up as a normal human? Will her and Edward eventually grow up to love eachother?
1. Chapter 1

Yes to Forever

Carlisle's POV

"In room 23! It's very urgent, you must get there NOW!" The bored voice in my walkie-talkie blared out. Room 23? I pondered in my mind. The labor room, and I was only called in there if an emergency operation was needed.. and this was the first in weeks. The Forks Hospital never was too busy, except for the occasional "ouch" and bandaging. I wanted to run across the Hospital as fast as I could, not giving any precious moments into walking, but if I did that I'd probably end up on CNN.

And that was certainly unnecessary.

Pushing through the big blue double doors, I held my hand down on the red button to let me in further. I greeted the nurses and pulled the mask over my face.

"What has been diagnosed so far?" Even though I already knew, I could not just waltz in and know everything immediately; that would give something away. The woman's blood smelled appetizing, but not nearly enough to make me forget my morals. Flowery, almost.

"She just gave birth to a baby girl, and has lost too much blood in the process. She told us before she was an "easy bleeder".

"The patient's name?" I questioned.

"Renee Swan." I nodded at the nurses, and acknowledged them to leave. I could handle it from here.

I turned to Renee, and saw the look on her face. It made me stutter in my thoughts, and I knew immediately why.

The look on her face was the same as Edward's mother, when she was dying.

"How are you, Mrs. Renee?" I mentally checked her pulse, and noted it was below average. This was not good.

"Am I going to make it?" She abruptly asked. Before I could even answer, she interrupted me. "No, I'm not, am I? But Isabella did, right?"

I glanced at the notes, and nodded swiftly. "Your child is in perfect condition." She sighed thankfully, and rested her head back.

"Promise me something, swear to it." She commanded with an intense expression.

"What would you like, Mrs. Swan?" She gripped my hand, and held it as strong as she could. Not even flinching at the cold touch, she continued.

"Bella's father died months ago in a shooting. After I am gone, she will have no family. You MUST take care of her, you swore it." Her voice was growing fainter by the minute, and sadly, I knew her last words were coming. "I can see it in your eyes, Dr. Cullen. You can do something for my Bella, and you must take her into your life, as you have with the other children you've adopted. Keep her alive with you, forever." Her hand slumped in mine, and I knew she was gone. I knew there would be no problem in adopting Bella, the nurses always recorded conversations of a critical patient with a doctor.

But the intensity Renee had in her words, her eyes, reminded me so much of Elizabeth so many years ago. Though I couldn't promise the same fate as Edward's, being changed moments after his mothers request in keeping him safe, I could raise Isabella until she was of age. It would be hard, having a human grow up in a vampire household, but I think we could manage.

The nurse brought in the child, so the mother could hold her, but she didn't know the mother was long gone. I told her what had happened, and the nurse said she'd contact the adoption agency for me and give me the rest to handle it.

She gave me Isabella, and I looked into her eyes.

Rosalie and Esme would love her.


	2. Chapter 2

Yes to Forever

I don't own anything

Chapter 2

:)

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

Walking out of the room, I felt my phone beep in my pocket. Pulling it out, I saw a text from Alice:

"Perfect"

That word ceased all my worries. Hopefully it would go okay. Though I hated texting, it would be improper to be mumbling into the phone while working, so I quickly texted Alice my gratitude back.

"I'll be bringing her home tomorrow, she needs a day here before they can discharge her." I added onto the end, and replaced the device back into my pocket. I thought about everyone's reaction to the new change I was about to bring down upon these vampires.

Esme and Rosalie will positively adore little Bella when they see her; not to mention, the two women will be thrilled to raise Bella. For if there is one thing in the world that those two would love to do--is to get the opportunity to raise a child. Seeing as how, even though Esme is the mother-figure for Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward; after all, she lost her own

child-before she was changed into a vampire and even though, she looks after the others; she still probably longs to raise a child from the very start and with Bella, she'll obviously get that chance again. As for, Rosalie; she's always wanted a child of her own. But because she got changed into a vampire; the one things she's always wanted so badly in her life-something she

knows-she can never have and knowing that upsets her a lot. It's also a possible reason as to why Rosalie is so bitter at times-especially, when it comes to being a vampire; because she feels like she's been cheated out of certain things. Therefore, for Rosalie having a baby around the house will make her happy. Not to mention, it'll be interesting to discover how Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward will feel about having a human child around,

especially Edward. Considering that Emmett might go along with the idea of having a baby around because it will make Rosalie very happy. Alice will probably be excited to know that she'll be a big sister; and thrilled there will be someone she can shop for, as well. Jasper might be worried about his self-control; after all, the baby is human and Jazzy might be afraid to be around her. Hopefully, though Alice will assure him that everything will be

alright.

Edward is a different story altogether. I shuddered thinking about just thinking about it. He saw us as repulsive and revolting; demons. I'd have to remind him I am doing the same favor to Renee as Elizabeth wished.

Eventually my shift ended, and I started my way home.

* * *

**EDWARD'S POV**

I threw the CD across the room, accidentally making it shatter into a thousand pieces. Damn CD wouldn't fit into the shelve; I needed to have more put in.

_Hm, I wonder if the pink or green overthrow would look better? What about the chair in the other corner? And the.. oh Esme will want me!_

Abruptly her thoughts shifted to her and Jasper in situations that I didn't want to see. Venturing downstairs, I came to the floor just fast enough to see Carlisle hanging up his coat and placing his keys on the hook.

_Uh, good evening Edward_. He thought nervously.

Carlisle? Nervous? Impossible.

"Finally!" Alice breathed out as she whizzed past me and into the foyer. Making her way to the dining room, she sat down at a chair and smiled at me. "Everyone, come in here!" She barely whispered, but all ears caught her command.

In seconds, we were all seated in a chair, anticipating Carlisle's announcement. Everyone was thinking along the same thought –we were moving again. But I could see past the mysterious look in Carlisle's eye, and knew it was much deeper than that. Once Carlisle explained every detail of his day, I jumped back.

"_NO!_" IMPOSSIBLE! I thought. A living human under the roof of seven Vampires?! She'd be dead sooner than later! Everyone's thoughts took their own direction, and I still couldn't believe it.

I knew Carlisle's every intention was good, but he had to be mistaken!

_A baby? In the house? Oh how great… _Esme

_Yup, exactly how I saw it. Hm we're going to need to buy her EVERYTHING. From clothes to toys to food.. that'll be amazing. _Alice, of course.

_Cool dude! Kinda risky, but I know we can do it. Nice, a new squirt to play with! _Emmett was optimistic enough.

_Will I be able to control myself? I should, after it is IS just a child.. Plus, Alice would have said something by now if something didn't go right… _Jasper.

_Wow… this is Carlisle's greatest idea yet! The original human mother can't provide what one of us can.. and there's seven of us! BRILLIANT. _There was Rosalie's pigheadedness.

_Edward seems to be the only one unsure of this.. I knew it.. _Carlisle's concern make me droop my head, and picking it back up I saw everyone looking at me.

"Do we … do we have to?" I asked shakily.

"Son, I promised Renee the same as I promised Elizabeth. Please try to understand." I slowly nodded.

"Alright then." With the mere mention of my mother's name, it hit home and I succumbed. "When?" All eyes glanced up to Carlisle's and he replied tomorrow.

_We need to get everything ready.. _Alice, Rose, and Esme all thought at the same time. Everyone started talking at once, all thinking of what they could do.

"I can get the clothes for her! I can see her size and everything." Alice volunteered.

"I'll get the food." Esme said to herself, mentally making a checklist.

"I'll get the other stuff, like diapers and bottle and bedding and shoes, as well as lotion and other things." Rosalie said as well.

"Dude, I got the toys!" He was thinking monster trucks and action figures.

"It's a GIRL EMMETT!" I snapped at him. His thoughts changed to dolls and chew toys. He started snickering.. _I have a chew toy!_ I kicked him under the table, and he quickly refocused.

Jasper and I sat there, not knowing what to say.

"And I'll be getting Isabella, tomorrow at 12 in the afternoon. Thank ya'll for understanding.." On that note, everyone parted and attended their errands.

* * *

FINALLLYYY!! DONE WITH THE BORINGGG PARTTT :]

Now, moving on to poopy diapers and a screaming babyy..

& I have a ton of alerts for this story, and its unbelievable.

But very few reviews! Tell me what you think pleaseeee.

Thanks a ton to those who did!

~Anastasia.


	3. Chapter 3

Yes to Forever

I don't own anything

Chapter 3

:)

* * *

**Edward's POV**

_Fifteen seconds.._ I heard Alice mutter to her self. Fifteen seconds? That's all we had left before a child was brought into our lives, and until she was gone, it would stay the same. When would our family stop making mistake after mistake? I couldn't deal with the stress that they put on through their thoughts!

I heard Carlisle's car approaching the house, and I knew we had seconds left. Casually, but nervously, everyone filled into the living room, leaving only me. I leapt off my couch, and stared through the window. The leaves on the tree were changing colors, and the sky was fading to a deep blue, with pink spectrums illuminating the remaining clouds from the sunlight. Birds pitter-pattered and squirrels were gathering nuts. Winter was coming, soon.

I heard the slight creak of the front door open, and Carlisle's thoughts were full of worry, but filled with love for the child he had in his hands. I didn't look further; I didn't want to see her. I kept mental images out, but listened to the thoughts of the others.

Esme gasped, and reached out instinctively for the child. Rosalie grumbled in her mind, wanting to grab the child and pretend it was hers, but had more respect for Esme. Alice was debating in her head what color her eyes truley were, she had never seen them before. I still didn't look, I didn't want to see.

_Edward, come down here please.. it's a special moment for the family.. and don't ruin it with your sulkiness.._ Alice carefully thought out.

I weighed out the factors. Of course none of us were going to attack her, she was an infant after all. Her blood pull wasn't strong enough, plus, who could murder a baby? Everyone was already in love with her, their cold hearts filled with warmth for the first time in a while. But when she was older? Than what? What would Jasper do? Could Carlisle fix the damage done? And she'd eventually figure out we were vampires.. if people at school noticed our lack of appetite, and she was living with us, how could she not? We couldn't put on a fake charade forever.

I saw Alice's vision, of her becoming one of us, and I wouldn't allow it.. she was supposed to be human, supposed to live a regular life. Not one that we would be mapping out for her, with the end a fake death or real one, it didn't make a difference.

Well, she was only a baby for crying out loud, and we had a few years in front of us to figure out what others haven't. I slowly slid down the stairs, taking as much time possible. I counted the cracks in the ceiling on the way down, and smirked at the conclusion of irony I had formed in my head.

Finally entering the living room, I took in the scene around me. Everyone was huddled around the pink bundle, smiling and cooing at the thing. I for one, had yet to met her. Rosalie was holding her, and when Alice said it was my turn to meet Bella, Rose couldn't help but glare at me. As if it were her child! How stupid. I could smell her, and it was mouthwatering. Even for a grown human, the scent hit me like a ton of bricks. I covered my nose, and intinctively crouched. I realized what I was doing, and fixed my position.

_What the hell?_ I heard Emmett think, and realized it look like I was going to attack.._her._ Who was she? To make me act so rudely in front of my family, and I hadn't even met the thing yet. Alice focused for a second, and nodded towards me, I was in control. She told the others that Bella's blood was very, very appealing for me, but I was too busy staring at the child I had in my arms to pay attention.

She was beautiful. Her hair was thick, brown. Her eyes were a muddier brown, almost looked like it was melting chocolate. Her skin was creamy and pale, a beautiful contrast against her curls. Soft, pink lips, and a little unproportioned, but it fit her. A little spit was dribbling on the side, and I so carefully wiped it away with my thumb.

"Hi Bella, I'm Edward." She blinked once, and instantly smiled. Everyone's minds stuttered, and Rosalie was pissed.

_Why's she smiling at HIM? He's old enough to be her grandfather! I should deserve a smile, not the old fool there.._

Shutup. I then felt something click in me, and epiphany. From this moment on, Bella was going to grow up right, and get the right amount of love and adoration, more than any other child would. I will protect her from anything that dare try and hurt her, even if it were family.

***.*A FEW HOURS LATER*.***

"Can I hold her NOW?!" Rosalie fiercefully yelled in my direction.

I shrugged. "Up to her." I tried handing her over to Rose, but everytime I tried handing her to ANYONE, Bella would burst into tears. It happened again, but this time Rosalie stomped away muttering rude words. Bella had been fed, which I let Esme do, partly because I did not want to be thrown up on. And she was now drifting off to sleep, a deep slumber. Feeling bad for Rosalie, I finally handed her off when she was too knocked out to notice. Rose took her up to her crib, laying her down softly. I sat down in the rocking chair, and studied my surroundings.

Alice had done a very good job of decorating. The walls were yellow, with pink, orange and green stripes. Some close, some further apart, some fat, some skinny. The crib was white, with a bedspread matching the walls. Her toys were cluttered about, and sticking out of her toybox at the foot of her crib. She wasn't going to use those for a while.. I tried listening on her thoughts, but I caught nothing. Did babies not think?! I'd have to ask Carlisle about that one....

***.*MANY HOURS LATER*.***

"What is that SMELL!?" Emmett yelled out loud, and sniffed his way to Bella's room. I was watching through his head, and the following scene was quite funny. Once he opened the door, he thought he smelt puke. So he got closer to the crib, and realized Bella had pooped.

He picked up the now wide-awake baby, and held her arms length away.

"Aw, SHIT! She took a shit! Poopy diaper alert!" We all laughed at his joke, but no one made a move to do anything. "Um, I am NOT cleaning this up, so one of ya'll come do it!" No one made a move, still. Seconds later, I heard Esme sigh and stand up.

"I'll do it." She sighed again, but put on a smile and took Bella to the changing station. I went to her side, in case she needed help.

"Ready mom?"

"Think so.." She opened the diaper, and we both stepped back.

"OH WOW.!" She finally gasped, and I still had my eyes shut. "It looks as nasty as it smells! How does the body make something so .. ugly!!" Emmett was hooting with laughter downstairs, and him and Rosalie fled out the door for fresh air.

Our "supersmell" wasn't so super now! We looked at each other, and nodded, proceeding on. When we finally got her back to bed, I sat down in the chair with Esme.

"Sooo.." She trailed off.

"Is her last name Cullen?" I abruptly asked. Esme looked at me, and smiled.

"I want to keep it Isabella Swan for now, though were adopting her. It's such a pretty, precious name. She can exchange it for Cullen if she wants to.. later." Esme closed her eyes, and thought about the "later." She envisioned Bella older, and it was a great picture. Her hair was to her waist, same color and texture as now. Her body was leaner, fuller. She looked like a woman, a beautiful one.

"What about her mortality..?" I let out in a woosh.

"Well.. Carlisle and I debated that.. and it's going to be her choice."

"But were going to have to tell her.. sometime.."

"Yes, I know that. And you know what? I don't mind. Edward, I know you see us all and what we are as monsters. But I dont think so. And Bella is what we need to prove that. To prove that yeah, our bodies and habits may not be like what normal humans are. But you've got to remember we were originally humans. You are what you start out with, and you'll only be as great as that. So please, try to see it how I do?" Esme smiled at me, her dimples showing. When I looked at her, I knew I had to give in.

"Oh alright mom." I sighed, giving her a returning smile before leaving the room to play the piano.

I let my fingers glide over the piano, a new piece coming out. The notes were random, but not so random. It started out slow, pretty, and beautiful. The pace quickened a bit, but was still pretty. It grew loving, and as if everything were ok. Then, abruptly I picked up the pace again, faster and faster. The original tone was still behind it, but thr new one was quickening. Finally, I brought my hands back down, and the music was soft, sad somehow. But hope, there was hope. I didn't kow where to take it from there, and I slammed my hands down on the board, a shrill sound erupting. Clearing out my frustration, I started playing the same song, but made it a bit happier, brighter. The quickened tone didn't have such a long sad flow after it, but a happier following that. I heard Bella's heart quicken, and I knew she was going to wake soon. I kept playing, and even when she did wake, I let Rosalie attend to her, and still played.

_Sounds like a lullaby now._ Esme thought from behind me.

_I guess it is, I guess you could say that. Bella's Lullaby._ I smiled at the name, and replayed it for the child that warmed my heart. When I thought back to Esme's pondering thoughts, I realized I couldn't bare to see Bella an older human, my age. I wanted her to be a child forever, to understand but not understand. But no way could there be an immortal child, and no way could I take the future away from her.

Bella would grow healthy, and she would grow beautiful.

* * *

AHH okk guyss.. bear with me!! I didnt really know

how to start it out.. and it may seem short and boring

but im gettin there!! Review and give me some

pointers :) This was the starting chap of her arrival..

I'm going to skip to her toddler years now.. no one wants

poopy diapers for too long!

XOXO ANASTASiA


	4. Chapter 4

Yes to Forever

I don't own anything

Chapter 4

:)

* * *

**EPOV**

_Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang!_ The child in my arms chuckled, and continued on with her banging. She brought up the rattle once again, and finally chunked it with the tiny force she had, merely landing a few feet away from where we were. She climbed out of my arms, and crawled over to the glass coffee table. Grunting, she pulled her weight up with the help of the table, and steadied herself.

I saw Alice smile from the corner of my eye, and knew what was coming. Everyone in the room tensed, waiting for Bella's next step. Would she walk this time? She had been trying over, and over again, failing to take the needed step. But this time, she had a pure look of determination on her face. Looking at me, she smiled goofily and furrowed her eyebrows. After a few moments Bella took the step that everyone had been waiting for. Nobody moved or said a word; we watched to see if she would keep going. Of course, she did, and we broke out into applause. She didn't just walk around, she walked to me! After three steps, she dropped into my lap and I kissed her soft cheek.

"Yay Bella!" Rosalie jumped and yelled. Hoots and hollers filled the room and she turned red. Esme picked her up, and spun her around, earning a few squeals from the child. It was now eleven months after Bella had arrived into our household, and it changed things drastically. The house seemed to have a happier atmosphere, a brighter feel. Her vocabulary was small and she preferred to babble.

"No!" She yelled happily, giggling with her words. "Yes!" I scrunched my nose and said back to her. "No!" She repeated.

"Yes!"

"NO!" She tugged my shirt finally laying her head on my chest and getting slobber all over my shirt. Hmm..Perfect.

"There goes another shirt!" I laughed and took her into the kitchen, the time I dreaded most of the day.

* * *

**RPOV**

It was MY turn to have some time with Bella. I followed Edward into the kitchen and took out a bowl to put her food into. Today she was going to have cut bananas and juice for lunch. Edward had her in her food chair, but she was struggling to get out, she wanted the "big kid" chair.

"Should I let her sit in the chair?" He asked my opinion, how surprising.

"Definitely not! She wouldn't be able to see over the table first of all; second of all she has to be at least one!" He rolled his eyes at me and locked the tray into the chair and she started to whimper, finally breaking out crying. Edward, the softy he was, pulled her out and cooed mushy words to her, even though she couldn't even understand him.

"Bella look! I got you bananas!" He set her down into the chair and she glared into the bowl of cut bananas, picking up one with her tiny fingers. Her face turned red, and I turned to see Alice walking into the room, my attention away from Bella for one second.

"Why is that smirk on your face?" I didn't trust the look on her face. Alice smiled, and before I could figure out what the hell was going on with her, I felt a chunk of something hit my head and hair.

"What. Was. That." I growled. My answer? A baby laugh. The three of them burst out into laughter.

"You think you're soooo funny!" Storming out of the room, I was surprised to see Emmett, Jasper and Esme giggling in the other room as well. Jerks.

* * *

*****

**EPOV**

I rocked the child in my lap, back and forth; she was fast asleep. Murmuring in her dreams, she smiled and curled her tiny fist and fingers around my ring finger. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she started to whimper slightly. I rocked her a bit faster, not wanting to wake her up by going too fast. Her whimpers grew, and I realized she was having a nightmare.

"Shh, Bella. It's okay, don't worry." The whimpers ceased slightly, and I started to hum to her. Her lullaby filled the room, and she was quiet once again. I smiled down at her, and played with her brunette hair, knowing it would grow out to be full and gorgeous one day.

One day..

*

"School?" She asked out in wonder.

"Yes, school. Would you like to go Bella or would you like to stay like you were before?" Esme asked the young girl.

"But the kids wont like me.." She trailed off with a worried expression. Bella had chosen to be home schooled up until 9th grade. She wanted to stay with us and go to school when we did, she didn't want to feel insecure. Since she had learned our secretly a year ago, she didn't want to go anywhere without us because of the potential danger out there.

"Edward, yall are going to go with me, right?" I nodded, of course we were. Alice, Bella and I would start out as sophomores and Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper would be juniors.

"Alice and I will be there, in the same grade as you are." She thought it out in her head.

"Ooohh-kkaayyy.." She jumped up into my lap and looked at me very seriously. "If I get lost the first day or don't like it I wanna leave!"

I could see the real terror in her eyes, and decided I would do whatever she wanted. "Okay." I smiled then, seeing her happy made me happy.

_Oh God!_ I heard Alice think out. I tuned my attention to her, and saw what she was "Seeing."

_High school kids were bustling about, minding their own business or not, each one peeked. Bella and Edward were standing against her locker and she was furious. Stacking her books into Edward's arm, ranting about secrets, she wanted to know what was going on. Edward's expression was worried, he didn't know what to say, what to think._

"_Bella, it is truly alright, do not worry about one thing. I will tell you when the time is right." She looked into his sincere eyes, wanting to trust him. She looked older, maybe a junior now. Her eyes were brimmed with tears that were threatening to spill over. _

"_Hey, listen, its really okay. Edward pulled her into him, first hugging her then tilting her head forward to his. "I love you." _

_She sighed, dropping her book back into her locker before turning into him again. "I know… I love you too." She got on her tippy toes to kiss him, being interrupted after a couple seconds by the warning bell._

"ALICE!"

* * *

:)


	5. Chapter 5

Yes to Forever

I don't own anything

Chapter 5

:)

* * *

**BPOV**

The smell of the cafeteria was retched. It was unsanitary, and the air was way too cold and way too crisp. Sitting at the table, I grabbed the edge to lean over and drop my bag on the ground and my fingers got caught to something.

"Ugh!" My family started laughing at me as I pulled the gum off my fingers. _Disgusting!_ There were trash cans for a reason! Well, welcome to Forks high school Bella. I could feel stares penetrating my back and my siblings, but none of us bothered to turn and acknowledge them. Edward plopped down next to me, setting his tray of fruit and a bag of chips down next to mine.

"You're not going to eat that, so why'd you get it?" I questioned.

"Merely a prop, Bella. You know we don't eat, but they don't. Neither can they find out." The others nodded in agreement as they picked and pulled at their food.

It was my first time seeing the people of Forks that were my age because I had decided to never go out. My family kept me busy and laughing at home, so why would I need others? Plus, though everyone knew me because of my parents and the stories passed down, they thought I had moved to L.A and just recently moved back.

The cafeteria was colorful with all the flags hanging about and the salad bar in the middle of it. The circular tables were just enough to satisfy the students here. It was rather small, but I liked it.

"Hi, are you Isabella Swan?" I turned to see a blue-eyed blonde haired boy smiling happily in my direction. Oh God.

"Yeah, I'm Bella." I replied awkwardly.

"I'm Mike Newton. Would you like to come sit with us?" He stretched his arm out to a table behind him full of curious teenagers.

"Uhh.." I looked over to Rosalie then Edward, whom I hadn't done anything without.

"You should go, it'll be fun." He smiled.

"Spread your wings a little." Emmett winked at me.

"Will you come with me?" I directed towards Edward. Mikes facial expression changed, showing the invitation was meant for only me. That made Edward smile.

"Sure I will!" Leaving his tray, he grabbed mine and we followed Mike over to the table. Some of the people I had already met previously in my classes waved, and a couple introduced themselves.

Mike plopped down to my right and Edward to my left. I could see the girls ogling him, wide eyed. A girl with curly brunette hair and pretty eyes took the spot next to Edward, introducing herself as Jessica. Smiling out of courtesy, he rolled his eyes only where I could see, and tapped his temple.

I knew what that meant, that Jessica was trying to make a move on Edward. He turned in his seat though, putting his back to her and facing me.

"Um, so Bella!" Jessica chirped. "When did you move back?"

Picking at my orange, I didn't know what to say. We hadn't discussed what we'd tell the others yet.

"This recent summer." Edward picked up my vibes and answered for me. Grateful, I smiled and pulled out the orange piece. A bit of the juice squirted into my eye, making me gasp and throw my hands to my eye.

"Ouch!" Everyone burst out into giggles, and I blindly stood up. Tripping over the metal bar, Edward instinctively caught me and led me to the bathroom so I could flush my eye.

"We'll see you tomorrow." He dismissed the others. I could see Alice standing by the bathroom door, holding a wet tissue.

"Here, wipe it with this and it'll be alright." Grateful to get the stinging out of my eye, I heard the bell ring and took my stuff from Rosalie.

"Half the day down, half to go." Jasper muttered, and we parted out separate ways.

* * *

**EPOV**

Turning off my Volvo, I turned to look at Bella.

"So how'd you like it?" Though I knew the answer, I persisted to ask.

"Well, definitely harder than home schooling." With that she grabbed her backpack and closed the door.

"It only gets easier or harder from here. Depends how you want to spend your high school years."

"Yeah, and to think, once I've been changed, I'll be doing this forever!" She growled.

_Forever._ The thought of that pulled my heart in two ways. One way was jumping with joy when I thought about her being one of us. To be with us forever, seeing her laugh and smile everyday. The other side was clenched with pain and sorrow. I did not want to see her go through that kind of burning and intense pain, and not to be able to do anything about it.

After discussing the vision with Alice, I was ready to drop everything and leave. I couldn't stand to be the one to put Bella in that kind of danger. To be living with a vampire was one chance at death, but being in love with a vampire was complete suicide.

How could I control myself around her? It would virtually be impossible, I couldn't hold her too tight, kiss her, or even make love to something that wasn't what I was. But once Bella told me that she told me wanted to become one of us when she was 18, it all became possible.

Maybe I could tell her the feelings I had developed for her, maybe I couldn't. Time would tell.

* * *

**SORRY! **I know everyone has an excuse to why they dont update!

Mines just as good..or bad.

My sisters been in the hospital for 1 and a half month now and

I havent had any time at all to update!

Ill understand if youre still mad though!

R&R:D


End file.
